How it Should've Been
by onceuponatimeismylife
Summary: A multi-fic of how David and Mary Margaret's relationship had should've been like in season 1.
1. It's 7:45

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my other fanfiction "Back Home" as quickly as I used to, but writers block is eating my creativeness up at the moment. I heard the song "Crash my Party" by Luke Bryan and Snowing automatically popped into my head, so I was kind of inspired by that song to write this. One-shot turned into multi-fic.**

**I am not Eddy and Adam and do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. A special thanks to the writer of "The Saviour", JustMeAndMyKeyboard, who helped me with this story and who also helped me with some personal life problems.**

* * *

7:45. It was a little later than she was used to coming into Granny's diner every morning, but Emma was right. The first step to get David out of her head is to stop stalking him every morning on his way to work. This was going to be hard.

"Thanks, Ruby," Mary Margaret said, smiling up at the waitress and receiving her coffee for the day. For some reason, she couldn't get David out of her head. He was trying to show her yesterday that he really loves her, and she just wanted David to be hers, and to be only hers. But with the possibility of Kathryn being pregnant and David cheating with another woman - herself - it wouldn't be right.

The bell above the door of the diner jingled as it opened, a man walking through. Mary Margaret looked over and paused at the sight of who just unexpectedly walked in.

David.

He paused as he noticed Mary Margaret over at the counter. _No_, he thought. _It's 7:45._ He immediately turned around and headed out the door. She had told him the day before they should forget about each other. Well, they failed on the first day.

Mary Margaret left abruptly, leaving a confused Ruby, and quickly walked towards David, who was already half-jogging in the opposite direction of the diner. They turned the corner at the street and David slowed, Mary Margaret still following behind.

"What are you doing!?" Mary Margaret asked, finally caught up to David, who slowed to a stop.

He gestured towards the diner as if it was obvious. "It's 7:45."

"I know!"

"Well, I'm trying not to see you," He reasoned quickly, stepping forward.

"Well I am trying not to see you," She leveled with him, catching her breath.

"Well how do we stop seeing each other?"

She sighed quickly. "Apparently we can't."

David thought for a second. "This is a problem."

"Yes," She agreed. They were still trying to catch their breaths in the cool of the morning.

Finally, David spoke. "She's not pregnant."

Mary Margaret couldn't believe what she was hearing but... He could finally be hers. A baby was no longer separating them. The teacher glanced at the lips of the charming man before her, and a sudden urge to feel those perfect lips onto hers filled her heart and soul.

As her roommate would often say, "to hell with it". They didn't care who was watching as David and Mary Margaret crushed their lips against each other, finally able to feel each other's lips. Strangely, the passionate embrace felt familiar, easing both of them into a more comfortable hold as Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around his neck and David pulled her close by her shoulders and back, never wanting to let go.

They pulled at each other, wanting to get closer and closer. David deepened the kiss, pulling at her bottom lip, letting a small moan escape her. She weaved her fingers through his hair. Mary Margaret hasn't felt like this in... well, she couldn't remember.

"David," She murmured between kisses, unfortunately remembering where they were. Still clinging onto each other, they barely pulled their lips apart, only to mumble against each other's. "We can't do this here."

Something popped into David's head as a grin appeared on his face. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Need I remind you that you are still married."

His grin faded, but only to a soft smile. "I told you, I have strong feelings for you. More than Kathryn. It just doesn't feel right when I'm at home with her. To me, it feels like you are my home."

She kissed him again, but a very much shorter time than previously. She smiled against his lips, never wanting to break apart.

"What I meant was," Mary Margaret pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes again. "We're out in public. Anyone could see us."

David's eyes averted everywhere else around them, looking for if there were any bystanders. There were none that he knew of.

"So what do you say?" David asked, looking back into her eyes. "Can we try this again?"

"David-"

"I have so many feelings for you, it's indescribable," Mary Margaret sucked in a breath as he continued. "I was already planning on divorcing with Kathryn - and it does not have anything to do with you - and go our separate ways. While the divorce is being finalized, I just want to earn your trust back."

"I thought you have your memories back?" She asked, wondering why he would pick her - _again_.

"I do, but Kathryn and I just need to go our separate ways and find somebody else. It just doesn't feel right to be with her, especially in this loveless marriage. I want to be with _you_."

Mary Margaret felt herself blush under his gaze. Oh how she really wants him to be hers. "And you're not divorcing her because of me, right?"

He stared into her eyes, wanting to make sure she knows the truth. "Right."

With a smile, she leaned in and kissed him chastely. "Okay."

He pecked her chastely again with a smile growing on his face. "Okay?"

"Okay," She confirmed with a grin. "But what about Kathryn?"

He thought about that for a second. Kathryn. Right. It wouldn't be fair. Their grins faded to soft smiles. "I will tell Kathryn everything, but for now we might have to keep it secret, but it won't be for long, okay?"

****"Okay," She said again. They crashed their lips together, not knowing that the mayor had been watching them all this time.

* * *

**A/N: I will be out of town tomorrow (Thursday, August 15, 2013) through Tuesday (August 20, 2013), so I am not able to update this fanfiction or "Back Home" over that time.**

**In my bio is my Twitter username and my link. I ACCEPT PROMPTS THROUGH TWITTER.**

**Let me know how you think of this new idea of a fanfiction. Should I continue? Ideas are welcome :)**


	2. Our Spot

**Author's Note:**

**I was seriously thinking of not continuing since I don't think anyone is reading this, but I just ****_need_**** to get this idea out of my head! Thank you so much to my BOFF "Jeffie" from my Kik RP group and an anonymous guest for reviewing. Every review counts.********Speaking of reviews, if I get enough, I ****_might_**** continue... please tell me how I'm doing! And I am so sorry for not updating ****_Back Home_**** as quickly as I used to. Writer's block still has control of me.**

**Once again, a very special thank you to ****_JustMeAndMyKeyboard_**** for helping me with writing and editing this.**

* * *

She couldn't get him out of her head. All day long, no matter what she was doing, cleaning up around the apartment, going grocery shopping, or even talking to Ruby at the diner during Ruby's lunch break, she just couldn't get what happened this morning out of her head! David and those soft lips of his, brushing softly against hers, his hands soft along her arms-

Yes, she was wearing a coat this morning, but a girl can sure make some stuff up during the day.

Walking into the empty apartment in the mid-afternoon, lugging a few bags of groceries, she sighed. It wouldn't be fair to Kathryn, even though David is already planning on getting a divorce with her. Yes, she wants to be with David legally, no affair or anything like that, but she's the one interfering with his marriage, even though he denied it many times. She strongly dislikes loving a married man. It causes so much drama for just a small number of people.

As Mary Margaret set the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen, Emma came through the door with more grocery bags, kicking the door closed behind her with her foot and walking into the kitchen, setting the groceries down beside the others.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and leaned her back against the counter, looking as if she was having a war on the inside.

Emma mimicked her position, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms, barely looking up at her roommate, enough to see the hurt and confusion on her face, as if she were very thoroughly thinking out something throughout her head.

"You okay?" Emma mumbled, hoping for this to not go into a mushy conversation. Mary Margaret had told her earlier about this morning how David wanted to divorce Kathryn and how it wasn't her fault and the big kiss and everything in between.

Mary Margaret looked up. "I don't know," she looked down at her shoes, then back up. "I just want to be with David, but it just isn't fair for Kathryn."

Personally, Emma doesn't approve of her roommate and the town amnesiac getting back together after an almost-affair if it weren't for him to go off and unexpectedly remember his old life and break her heart by choosing his wife. Now her roommate is giving him another chance.

All Emma could do was nod agreeingly, letting her continue. "Kathryn is so _nice_ and _sweet_, and that makes it even harder. If she weren't so," She waved her hands in the air, trying to come up with the word. "_cordial_, it would be so much easier."

She took another deep breath as Emma looked back down at her shoes. The room fell silent, both thinking about what to do in a situation like this. Emma looked back up in front of her into the front of the apartment. "I think you should go with it again."

Mary Margaret turned her head to Emma, her brows furrowed. "But what if he goes back to his wife again?"

"Didn't you tell me David was getting a divorce with Kathryn?" Emma asked, turning her head to her roommate.

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, both turning their heads back to the front of the apartment. "Yes, but…"

"You don't think it will last long," Emma answered for her.

"That, and what about Kathryn herself?"

Emma sighed. "If Kathryn agrees with the divorce, then she's taken care of and it's just you and David from there. I mean, have you _seen_ the way the guy looks at you?"

Mary Margaret smiled, remembering all the examples of what she was talking about. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I just need to see what happens and take the chance. And if it doesn't work out…"

"...Then you back away and find another guy."

"Right," she confirmed with a smile.

* * *

After putting the groceries away in their individual places, Mary Margaret took a shower and Emma sat down at the small table with a glass of wine. She needed it.

Right when she sat down, however, Mary Margaret's cell phone buzzed. She looked up at the sudden noise in the quiet apartment, wondering who it would be. Maybe something important.

Setting her glass on back on the table, she got up and walked towards the counter to where her roommate's phone was vibrating. On the screen, it showed someone calling. David. Rolling her eyes, she picked the picked up her roommate's phone and answered.

"Hello…?"

"Emma," David sounded shocked, but continued. "Is Mary Margaret there?"

She looked towards the bathroom. "Uh, she's in the shower at the moment."

There was a pause from the other end. Finally, he spoke again. "Okay, when she's out, could you tell her to meet me at the toll bridge?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry, did you say the _toll bridge_?"

"Oh," he answered. "yeah, it was the first area that popped into my mind a few minutes ago. For our meeting place…"

Seeing things going into the awkward direction, she answered. "Okay… well I'll tell her."

"Thank you," He concluded. "Bye."

She hung up the phone there, placing it back on the counter and going back to the table to her glass of wine.

* * *

Mary Margaret walked hurriedly to the place Emma told her to go to meet David at. First of all, why did he choose the toll bridge? It was the place that she both loved and hated to go, both for very important reasons to her. Two, why would he ask her to meet him _there_ at six o'clock in the afternoon when she saw him just this morning?

She entered the forest, making sure no one was following or watching her (as if it's not suspicious at all that the sweet, innocent fifth grade teacher was going into the deep forest all alone by herself). After a few minutes of trying to find her way through the forest, she finally spotted him, leaning over the rail of the bridge, overlooking the stream.

Slowly walking up to him, trying not to step on any leaves or twigs, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him carefully, smiling at his grin she can barely see on his face.

He turned around in her arms and leaned in towards her, kissing her shortly but sweetly, then pulling back to look at her.

"Hey," Mary Margaret smiled. He was just staring at her, and then he kissed her again.

"Hi," He replied, pulling back.

"I heard you wanted to meet me here?" She said, both a question and a statement.

"Well I couldn't come up with a better excuse just to see you," he grinned down at her, earning a chaste kiss from her.

"Well I'm glad, then," she answered.

David looked up from her face and glanced around them, making sure no one was watching. No one was there besides him and Mary Margaret.

He looked back down into her emerald-green eyes, which were staring right back up into his blue ones.

"This will be our place from now on," he explained. "Our area; our spot."

She grinned back up at him, grabbing both his hands in both of hers and just stood there, watching him, both surrounded by the nature of the trees, the water, the birds, and all the forest sounds that somehow sounded familiar to her, as if it was in her own nature to be out in the forest.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, then pulling back. "My divorce with Kathryn is in progress as we speak."

At this, her eyes widened a little at how fast he chose to do that. "You did that today?"

He nodded, smiling. "It'll take a while, but time will fly by."

"What did Kathryn say?" She automatically asked. He sighed, somehow knowing that she cared for many others and wanted the best for them too.

"She agreed," He smiled. Then he tilted his head, looking off to the side. "Eventually."

"So did you tell her about us? About our… uh, getting-back-together thing?"

"Yes, I told her." He answered, suddenly giving her another kiss.

"And…?" She said after pulling apart.

"And," He dragged on. "She said she doesn't mind that we continue, as long as it doesn't get 'serious' serious before the divorce is finalized. 'Serious', as in, you know…"

She nodded her head slowly, understanding. Then her smile brightened her face as she looked back up into his eyes. "So, we don't have to be discreet anymore?"

"Well, after the divorce, but not in front of Kathryn or Emma," He grinned, picking her up and swinging her around. He set her feet back down to the ground as she moved her hand to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to hers in a not-so-chaste kiss. He deepened the kiss, moving his arms around her waist as they both tried to pull each other closer, her tugging on his lower lip.

About a minute or two later, they breathlessly broke apart, glancing around them again to make sure no one was watching. They smiled at each other, knowing that they didn't have to be that discreet anymore. Just a little.

David pulled Mary Margaret with him off the bridge and sat down on top of the small incline that overlooked the stream. He pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her stomach as she locked her fingers with his, watching the water overlap the rocks and the tiny minnows dodging the mountain-like boulders. This gesture somehow felt familiar, as if they did that a million times before, as if she were pregnant and watching the scenery with him in a forest.

"So do you regret any part of not choosing your old life?" She asked, a few minutes later of the sounds of the forest.

"No," he answered automatically. "Not at all. Even though I remember everything, I'm still happy with this new life I'm creating for myself," he said, kissing the side of her neck. She smiled at the intimate gesture.

Fifteen minutes passed as David held Mary Margaret in his arms by the stream, sitting and watching the sunset slowly start to appear in the sky over the trees. The glow of the light orange and yellow shining through the trees made her smile, the colors fading in with the deep blue above them. The clouds scattered like a painting above were filled with a deep orange and pink hue.

Abruptly, Mary Margaret's phone rang, disrupting her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, answering.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" It was Emma.

A sudden realization came to her. How long had they been here? "What time is it?"

"Almost seven!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you I was going to hang out at the bridge with David," she turned her head to look at him, who looked confused. She mouthed _Emma_, and he slowly nodded.

"Is everything okay over there? Do I need to come pick you up or anything?" Emma asked, concerned.

"No, everything's fine!" She answered a bit too quickly, still facing David. He smiled.

"Okay, just making sure…" Emma droned off.

"Why, do you need me for something?" Mary Margaret asked, turning her head back to the stream.

"Nope, you two have fun," Emma replied. Mary Margaret chuckled at the way her roommate said that. "But be back by at least eight!"

She chuckled at the motherly phrase. And Henry said that _she_ was supposed to be Emma's mother in that fairytale land. "Okay, bye."

She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket, leaning back into David.

"So what did Emma have to say about us being here for almost an hour?" He asked.

She laughed. "I never called Emma to tell her everything was okay, so she wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"Ah," he nodded, as if it made all the difference in the world that Emma wanted to know that.

About a half an hour later, the sunset glowed more vibrant colors as the sun went down further beyond the horizon. David was on his back and Mary Margaret was laying on top of him, but both facing the sky, watching the multi-colored heavens darken with more colors. Pinks, purples, oranges, reds, and blues all faded into each other to help each other paint the broad expanse.

"I think I might have to go now," Mary Margaret said, reluctantly. "I don't know what time it is, probably 7:45, but I have to run by the store to get a few things before I go home." She tried to get up from his embrace, but his hold on her was too tight. "David…"

"What makes you think I want give you up so quickly?" He said, humor in his voice.

She relaxed in his arms again, giving up after pulling a few more times. "I take it you don't want me to go just yet?"

He chuckled, purposefully closing his eyes. "I'm comfy."

****She grinned, turning to kiss his cheek. She turned back around and faced the clouds above them. Maybe she would stay for another half hour.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I am using Twitter ouat_fanatic13 and I have a brand new Once Upon a Time blog (link is in my bio). My blog has many FanFiction Recommendations (daily), suggestive/helpful/hilarious OUAT videos, FanFiction drabbles (in the future), FanFiction sneak peeks, fandom secrets, ship information, and so much more, just for you. I am about to start using Tumblr (thank you to ****_miley-avril_**** for helping me with Tumblr) and I am working on a trailer video for this story.**

**Thank you to those who actually take their time to read my fanfiction! It really means a lot.**


End file.
